Phenomena
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Orihime —Oneshot—. No tiene razón alguna para tener miedo, lo sabe. Pero su cuerpo tiembla y la shinigami lo ha visto y ella no lograría comparársele aún si tratase por toda la eternidad. IchiRuki implicado.


_Disclaimer:_ Si Bleach fuera mío, Ichigo tendría hormonas, Rukia tendría mucho más protagonismo y todos los capítulos tendrían una notoria dosis de IchiRuki smexyness.

Bleach © Tite Kubo.

**_Advertencia_:** Spoilers del Volumen 25 y el alterego de Ichigo / Zangetsu.

* * *

**ººº**

**Phenomena**

**ººº**

— ¿Asustada, Inoue?

La voz de Kuchiki Rukia no alcanza a ser algo más allá de un susurro, una pregunta calma, no hecha para interrumpir la batalla, o el silencio que acoge a aquellos observando.

Trata de responder que no, que no tiene razón alguna para temer—a Kurosaki de todas las personas—, pero sus manos están temblando y aunque trata de esconderlas, está segura que la shinigami lo ha notado antes que ella misma.

Los ojos de Kuchiki divagan de la criatura luchando a encontrar los suyos por un momento, antes de volver a concentrarse en la mancha borrosa y ensangrentada que se supone es Kurosaki—y Orihime trata por todos los medios de no admitir que la shinigami ha visto la respuesta.

A pesar de que Kuchiki no está en mejor estado que el resto de ellos, kimono hecho jirones y sangre derramada sobre éste en múltiples partes, la shinigami logra parecer toda superior y digna—otra clase, otro mundo.

La realidad golpea.

La presión espiritual emitiendo de Kurosaki la hace reprimir un quejido y la obliga a remover su concentración de Kuchiki; dejando un temblor recorriendo su espalda y brazos ante la figura que asemeja un reptil sobre crecido.

— No deberías temer, Inoue.

Kuchiki tiene una de sus manos sobre el mango de su katana (no logra aprenderse el nombre de las armas de los shinigami o sus etapas aún si se le fuera la vida en ello), en una estancia que dice claramente que está a punto de saltar a meterse en medio de la situación si lo amerita, pero dispuesta a parecer lo más dignificada en el entre tanto que esperaba.

— Es sólo Ichigo.

La shinigami no elabora más dentro de su afirmación, ni tampoco necesita hacerlo, porque Orihime ya comienza a alcanzar sus palabras escondidas.

_Se dejo acaparar. Por nosotros. Para proteger. Para ganar. _Él _lo permitió. Recobrará el control cuando le parezca. Confía en mí. Confía en él._

Es así, siempre. Kuchiki tiene un entendimiento sobre Kurosaki que ninguno de sus cercanos ha logrado tener alguna vez. No importa si a veces alcanzan a tener breves atisbos de Kurosaki en sí—no es lo mismo. Es simple.

Cuando su oponente está en el suelo, derrotado, la criatura reptil que aparenta ser Ichigo observa con tranquilidad, esperando, esperando-esperando, pero nada sucede y Orihime siente a Kuchiki tensarse cuando la criatura se mueve—y cuando parece volver a atacar, la shinigami se mueve.

Es puro instinto el que obliga a Orihime dar un paso para seguirla, pero Yasutora la mantiene en su lugar con una mano sobre su hombro y luego Ishida aparece a un lado, ajustándose los anteojos.

— Es mejor dejar a Kuchiki manejar la situación actual antes de decidir irrumpir.

Ishida calla y Yasutora asiente en su eterna calma y plena confianza en Kurosaki. Ella entra en pánico al ver a Kuchiki frente a él, una mano sobre el cinturón sobre la katana, la otra aferrando el mango.

— Es suficiente, Ichigo. Contrólate.

Por lo que alcanza a ver entonces, la criatura no está de acuerdo y sisea algo que no alcanza a escuchar tampoco. Kuchiki esquiva el primer golpe con facilidad y evade el segundo diciendo blasfemias que llegan fácilmente a sus oídos mientras frunce el ceño en manera notoria.

El tercer ataque hace impacto y, entre todo, Orihime, no logra decidir si su boca quiere gritar por la criatura que no logra asimilar con Kurosaki, o por la shinigami.

Desechos y polvo obstruyen su visión por unos momentos en que se siente aguantar la respiración—pero entonces la katana de Kuchiki está causando un hilo de sangre del cuello de Kurosaki en forma humana y shinigami, de pie frente a ella.

Le observa mover los labios y murmurar algo, mientras que Kuchiki logra dejar en claro a todos los presentes el gran pedazo de idiota que es, antes que dicho idiota perdiera la conciencia sobre ella.

Yasutora no la retiene entonces, y Orihime ya estaba reuniendo sus energías cuando notó los brazos y manos heridas de Kuchiki aferrando a Kurosaki por los hombros mientras sus labios se movían rápidamente entre amenazas, promesas, muerte, jaleas y tenedores.

La shinigami no logra mantener el peso muerto de Kurosaki, y termina con él colapsando encima y tirándola al piso con brusquedad antes que lleguen a ayudarle con la carga. No le hubiese sorprendido si Kuchiki lo hubiese dejado caer al suelo sin miramientos—pero no lo hace, y esto no logra sorprenderla tampoco.

Yasutora roda a Kurosaki en el suelo, pero Kuchiki aún logra mantener una mano bajo su nuca para no ejercer más daño, antes de dejarlo por completo y comenzar a sobar una de sus propias heridas en su mano.

Se está ofreciendo a curarla antes de siquiera pensarlo.

— Puedo…

— No, esto es irrelevante. Puedes concentrarte en la estúpida fresa, Inoue.

A pesar de su tono, Orihime nota la ojeada que Kuchiki le da, y es la misma expresión que ha visto en Kurosaki cada vez que Orihime sanaba a una Kuchiki herida o inconciente.

Sabe que Kurosaki ha hecho bastante por ella. En la guerra, en todo. Pero—pero nunca le había dado esa expresión. Era generalmente algo reservado para la shinigami. Se resigna que está bien.

Porque sabía que ella podía ofrecer resguardo cuando Kurosaki tenía días lluviosos. Pero Kuchiki, Kuchiki sólo iba y detenía la lluvia sin esfuerzo, desde la raíz.

Removió sus manos del caparazón que creaban sus energías, y Kurosaki dio un quejido, murmurando sobre mucha gente, mucha cercanía y muy saturado. Kuchiki frunció el ceño y dejando de lado sus cortes y magullones, logró patearle su recién sanado estómago mientras se sumía en un discurso de impulsos, paciencia, castigos, y demás.

Yasutora se sentó a un lado, calmo. Ishida le miraba con la expresión tranquila de un "Ya sé" plasmada en toda la cara—y Orihime sonrío.

Estaba bien. _Estaría_ bien.

**ººº

* * *

**

_NA_: En serio, Orihime me cae bien. Pero el mundo está seriamente en falta de más IchiRuki-hotness.

Así que ahora, iré a consumir más IchiRuki fanfiction database. Transformare mi fangirl-ismo en nuevos plot bunnies porque en serio, en serio _algo_ tengo que hacer con esta enfermedad que se me ha hecho la obsesión por Ichigo (con Rukia. Revueltos. Y separados. Aunque la opción primera concede mucho más campo de imaginación, teehee).

Mi primer intento en Bleach, espero no haber hecho excesivamente OOC a los personajes. (Quiero tratar algo más con Ichigo, eso sí. Notaran que no tuvo dialogo alguno por temores sobre destrozar el personaje. Así que me iré por el lado seguro mientras. Será mudo de momento.)


End file.
